


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 1

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, honestly y'all won't like this lol, might make this into a little series if you guys are interested lol, y'all please don't judge me for oc x cannon please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Red Fox was nearly shunned by her super hero team for being the weakest link due to her emotional sensitivity. When her team starts turning against her, she hides from her issues by running away...And running into a certain level -7 villain...





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fandom jump very quickly if you haven't noticed...
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this, and maybe it won't be horrible for an oc x cannon story...
> 
> If you guys want a part two let me know. I genuinely am curious if this will go well-

Red Fox, a level 2 hero with a special talent in stealth, sat at the end of a long-ish table with her other team mates, awaiting the instructions for their next mission. She looked around at the members around the table. They were all chatting amongst themselves about whatever each of them talked about. She looked over at one of them, which was Violet Dancer. He was a level 4 hero who's special ability was graceful agility. They were once really close friends until just recently. He had slowly just distanced himself from her and never said a word regarding as to why, and it bothered her quite a bit. She shook her head and turned her attention to another member. 

The other person that caught her eye was Blue Tail. He was the oldest of the group, and the muscle. He was level 5, just a level above Violet. Blue and Red had a... History together, thought Blue never considered it that. He broke her heart and went off with whoever was so much better. They stopped talking after that.

Perhaps she should stop looking around for a bit.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the giant television laid before them as their leader appeared on screen. The leader was a level 6 hero named Magenta Madness; a talented strategist and talented sword fighter. She had spent a short time at P.O.I.N.T's academy before leaving to create her own small but noteworthy superhero team. Her motives aren't known by many in the group as to why she left P.O.I.N.T.

"May I have your attention please!" Her smooth yet authoritative voice boomed over the speakers. "We have just received information on a few instances scattered around the area. We decided to split up the team into groups of three to make sure all of these situations are handled accordingly." There was a bit of chatter going on after she said this, all curious to see who they were placed with. Magenta pulled out a clipboard and set it down to place reading glasses on her face. She cleared her throat. "Orange Oak, you will be teamed up with Yellow Lightning and Turquoise Tulip." The three called gave each other high fives and headed out the room, and on the way out being handed an envelope stating their mission and it's location. 

She continued to name the groups until three were left; Red, Violet, and Blue. Red sunk in her seat as Magenta announced them as a team. "Good luck you three." She said, and her face disappeared into the blackness of the monitor. Blue and Violet stood up and walked over to the envelopes. They turned to look at Red, who was still getting out of her seat, uncomfortably. They looked at each other, taking the envelope and leaving.

...

They were assigned a robbery at a small hero shop in the town of Sero, which wasn't far from Lakewood Plaza. They stopped to read the town's sign.

'Welcome to Sero! - All Seroes are Heroes!'

Violet scoffed. "I've never heard of this place before." "I think I have a cousin from here... Maybe..." Blue replied, trailing off in thought. Red said nothing and just stared at the sign. Violet looked at her. "What happened to you never shutting up?" He gave a slight smile, and Red thought he was implying that as a joke, but she wondered if he really meant it. "I... I don't know..." She replied, shyly. Violet just turned back and started walking towards the entrance to the town. Blue and Red followed. 

As soon as they reached the square, they heard a cry for help. Sure enough, it was the owner of the store they had been assigned to investigating. They ran over to her. "What happened, ma'am? Are you alright?" Blue asked the woman, who was pointing down the street. "Thief!!" She cried, and they turned to look. Sure enough, there was a dark figure running for his life in the distance. Blue put his hand on the woman's shoulder and began to run after the figure, Violet soon running ahead of him and Red following behind. They skidded around a corner and followed the crook in hot pursuit. The started climbing up onto a roof when Red hesitated. "Red!! Come on!" Violet yelled from the top. She shook her head. Violet quickly glanced behind him, then back at her. "Red stop screwing around! We need to catch this guy!" "I'm scared of heights!" Red replied, fidgeting with the end of her outfit. Blue groaned and climbed down, grabbing Red and bringing her up with them. Once they got back up, the man was gone.

"RED!! The stupid thief's gone because of you!!" Violet cried, running his hands through his hair. Red rubbed her arm. "I... I'm sorry, I just-" "You what, Red?! You only cared about yourself? You only cared about yourself and used 'anxiety' as an excuse as you always do?!" Violet yelled. "You know why I stopped hanging out with you? Because you suck! You're a jerk who only holds everyone back and never cares about their teammates. You're freaking useless! And you can stop with that 'I'm sorry' crap cause I'm not falling for your act anymore! I only hung out with you cause you made me feel bad for you! I never actually cared to be around you in the first place!"

Red tensed up. She couldn't look back up at Violet, she just couldn't. Her cheeks become hot and wet. It became hard for her to breathe. She stepped back, then ran down the latter leading up to the building. "CUT THE CRAP, RED!" Violet cried after her as she just kept running. 

...

Red couldn't stop running. She physically couldn't. It was the only thing she had going for her at the moment. The two people who were close to her hate her now. She couldn't tell anymore whether her 'excuses' actually were true or not just because of what Violet said. She couldn't even tell if the hot tears running down her cheeks and closing up her throat were even real. Everything hurt so badly she just wanted to keep running. That's all she could even think of doing. 

Then she ran into someone.

Both of them fell back in full force. Red groaned, sniffling as she struggled to get back up. She was still shaky from the impact and the recent events, making it hard for her to push herself back up with her arms. The other figure had already gotten on their feet. They held out a hand in front of her. "I'm terribly sorry... Are you alright?" The figure's voice asked as she took the hand. The stranger helped her up. She looked up at him for a moment. The stranger was a man with purple skin, wearing a green ball cap, black sunglasses, and a white coat. He put his hands in his pockets as he looked at her, causing her to look back down. He looked past her to try and see what she was running from, but to no avail. "If... You don't mind me asking... What were you running for...?" He asked, looking down at her, then past her again. She shook her head slightly. He could tell that she wasn't going to tell him. "Ah, well... My name is Professor Venomous. Might I ask yours?" He held out his hand once more. Red took it and shook his hand weakly. "Red... Fox..." She said between sniffles. "It's nice to meet you, Red..." He looked at his wrist at a watch. "I must be going. Are you going to be alright?" He put his arm down and put his attention back on her. She just shrugged her shoulders. He sighed, patting her back. "Why don't you come with me, and maybe we can talk about this..." She nodded, and together they walked to his home.


End file.
